Baby of Mine
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Arcee is altered into a sparkling, the Decepticon seekers get a screw loose. Their parental instincts kick in as they hold Arcee captive.
1. A Surprise

Baby of Mine

Author's Note: Okay, so before we move on with things, someone asked me if I could do a fanfic like this, so here it is. But just to make things simple, Matercula means mother and T'o't means father.

….

Her optics blinked on. She didn't know where she was, but she definitely wasn't at base. Come to think of it, where was she? A sudden warmness got her attention. But it was not her T'o't or her Matercula. This was different, but it still felt good. Arcee looked up to see who this Cybertronian was, but what she saw shocked her.

Arcee blinked. No! No! No! Why would he, above all Cybertronians be holding her? Arcee got up to protest but she felt very, very, tiny. "Now I know how the humans feel," she muttered; she was surprised to how high pitched her voice was. No, way! She was a sparkling! No, that just doesn't make any sense. Arcee hit her helm, only to see a slender hand grab her arm and tuck it under the blanket. The one holding her, her 'rescuer', started running.

Arcee looked up, and she saw Starscream standing in front of her 'rescuer.' Starscream laughed madly like his helm was just going to suddenly pop off. Well, if it did, Arcee would love to see that, but that was just illogical.

….

Soundwave stood in a protective position. He did not want them getting his sparkling. Well, she wasn't his; he just had the urge to protect her. Even though she was with the Autobots, Arcee was just so gosh darn adorable as a sparkling!

Starscream stood 5 feet away from the spymaster. "Soundwave, give me the sparkling, and all will end well," the seeker said, reaching out his servo.

Soundwave cocked his helm. " _Don't you mean, my sparkling?_ "

…..

Arcee blinked. Her tiny body curled up, and she held on to Soundwave's neck. She wanted to be close to his spark. It calmed her. The beats of his spark were so relaxing, Wait, that doesn't make any sense, Arcee thought to herself, but all was interrupted when she heard heard a loud shriek, and to no one's surprise, Starscream had made that noise. It hurt Arcee's tiny audio receptors. It felt like someone was shredding them. Arcee did something she thought she would never do. She cried.

…

Soundwave stood there looking at the poor infant. The spymaster turned his gaze to Starscream, and Starscream fell to the ground, pleading for Soundwave not to kill him. Soundwave huffed before making his way to his room.

…..

Megatron stood there shocked. "Today was stressful," the warlord said with a goan.

"Lord Megatron," a Vehicon said bowing down to his master.

"What is it Steve?" Megatron asked.

Steve gulped. How would he phrase it? _Hi Megatron! So yeah your third in command has gone crazy and took a sparkling. Oh! And not just any sparkling, the one called Arcee! So yeah how are you?_ Steve shook his helm. But Steve said just that, but in doing so he earned a punch from Megatron who yelled "Soundwave!"

…..

Soundwave put Arcee on his lap and cradled her and sang her a soft lullaby. Arcee cooed, which made Soundwave smile underneath his visor. He always wanted a sparkling, _but_ there was _no_ way he was getting together with a femme, so he just built Lazerbeak. But Arcee was different. He remembered at the daycare when he, Ratchet, Megatron, and Optimus had to help out with the sparklings, and Arcee had been one of them.

Soundwave chuckled, but then frowned. He knew Arcee would have to get back to her normal form. But at least he had her for a while. He was now adopting her!

Soundwave pointed to himself and said in a soft voice. "T'o't."

But to his disappointment, Arcee just stared. "Soundy!" Arcee chirped.

…

Arcee had no idea what she just did. He is a Con Arcee! What on in the name of the Allspark are you doing?! Arcee figeted. She looked up at Soundwave; his spark was extremely warm! Arcee found herself climbing up his arm and cuddling to his spark, and soon enough, she fell asleep.

A loud bang woke Arcee. She was so startled, she started to cry. It was such a pitiful sound that an enraged Soundwave whirled to punish the creator of the noise.

…

Megatron bursted through the door and stopped. "Soundwave, er, what is that?" Arcee's woeful cries impacted his spark.

Soundwave looked down to see the sobbing Arcee hanging on his chassis. "My sparkling," Soundwave said simply.

Megatron blinked in surprise. "Well, then where is it's Matercula?"

Soundwave just stood there, not moving. He did not want to disturb his sparkling. " _ **She**_ ' _it's' a_ _ **She**_ _. No, I do not have a sparkmate."_

Megatron gasped. "Soundwave! Hasn't-"

Soundwave held his servos up. " _No Megatron, she does not have a Matercula. And she is adopted."_

Megatron looked at the small infant. " _She_ looks a lot like Arcee. I don't doubt that she is Arcee!"

One word crossed Soundwave's mind. _Scrap!_


	2. A Gift

**Lord, I haven't updated this in a year. Well, here's the second Chapter. Turns out, I forgot about this story.**

 _Baby of Mine_

Soundwave sighed. "Lord Megatron-" he started, the recordings on his records slightly static, showing that he really didn't know what to say to the one mech he has been loyal to for eons.

"No Soundwave! We will throw her off the ship! So, say goodbye to your sparkling!" Megatron ordered, taking this to a whole different level. He had a bad past with sparklings, and he didn't really want to go into detail about it. It was just too embarrassing.

Soundwave got up. He was not taking his baby! "No."

Before Megatron could protest he heard a soft little yawn. Megatron stood there as he looked at the infant. He suddenly heard a voice in his helm. Wait, was that Primus speaking to him? _How could you do this to a sparkling? Curse you Megatron!_ Megatron coughed uncomfortably, reaching for the baby, before yelling, "Give me the sparkling!"

Soundwave ran out of his chambers and went to the deck of the ship holding his little one close to his chasie. He had protective instincts over the sparkling. It was not like he wanted her; it was that he wanted to protect her. Keep her safe from any offending foe that would try to take her away from him.

He wants to kill anyone that touches her!

* * *

Arcee looked up at Soundwave or well he was trying to make her call him T'o't but Arcee would say _Soundy_ since it was a _lot_ work for her to say his full name. She was uncomfortable about being held and rescued by a Decepticon. He is her enemy. She is a warrior; made to fight these dreaded Con's that destroyed her home.

Now, she was being held by one, who was running from the Overlord.

Arcee looked up at the former gladiator, her blue optics shining as she stared at his visor. The very visor that use to give her the creeps when she was younger. The very visor that spelled out _trouble_ , because you knew who he was. "Soundy?" Arcee chirped.

Soundwave looked down at his sparkling, but didn't say anything. He had to remain cold and silent. It was what made _him Soundwave._ He just looked down at her, but then looked ahead.

Arcee just decided to ask again, since he didn't get the clue on what she was trying to ask the former Gladiator. "What is…" Arcee tried to say, but it hurt her throat to say _so_ many words! Now, she remembered why being a sparkling was so terrible.

Soundwave looked down, and patted her on the head. He hadn't really thought this through; being affectionate was a whole new story to him. And, one doesn't get affectionate over a few moments of holding a adorable sparkling. He thinks it's best to ignore her.

Before Arcee could do anything to _make_ him answer her, Megatron came onto the Nemesis deck, and he was furious. A look of disapproval and anger was written all over his face as he glared down at the mech that stood before him.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed. Now that was a one full word that she could say beside Soundy!

Soundwave gasped before slightly whacking Arcee's tiny servo. Soundwave shook his digit at Arcee as if to correct her. " _... Bad…"_ came the recorded voice as Arcee tilted her head.

Megatron held out his servo. "Soundwave, may I have her?" the warlord asked, as if it sounded more like an order. He _needed_ Arcee!

Soundwave shook his head, taking a step back. As if signaling _no._

Megatron let out a groan. "Fine. You can have her for 2 days and then we all get to share her. Okay?"

Soundwave looked down at his sparkling and held up seven digits.

"No. I gave you two," the warlord pointed out, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The Spy-Master held up five digits.

Megatron shook his helm. "No. I gave you two days."

Six digits then appeared.

"No! I gave you two!" Megatron scolded.

Soundwave tilted his head, showing that he was deeply annoyed, and then held up ten digits.

Megatron hissed. "No! You are just bumping it up more! Two!"

With a lot of thinking, Soundwave finally came to a reasonable bargain. He finally held up three.

"Fine three!" Megatron yelled.

Arcee looked up at Soundwave as he carried her to his room. Arcee watched as he set Arcee down on the metal floor and stared down at her. He looked like a creature; a creature that would appear in someone's nightmares. But, when he took her tiny servo, it was gentle. Almost as if he was worried that he would hurt a flower.

" _T'o't_ ," Soundwave said again pointing to himself. Arcee couldn't make out who's voice it was, but it sounded like a femme was saying the very word that meant _father_ for the humans.

Arcee blinked. "Soundy!" she said holding her hands up as if she wanted him to pick her up. She was cold, and she needed to get out of here. Right now, she couldn't walk on her own, let alone speak. She just had to wait for the right moment to get to Team Prime.

Which, seemed impossible.

Arcee looked down and pointed to her stomach, as if signaling that she was hungry and wanted to be fed. She looked up at him, her optics staring at her reflection Soundwave's visor made.

Soundwave looked at the door and calmly walked out. Arcee didn't know what he was doing, but if he didn't get her food, she would pitch a fit.

* * *

Soundwave walked out of his room and saw Starscream down the hall tiptoeing with a…. sack? Even a moronic idiot would know what the Second in Command was thinking on doing. And, Soundwave was no moronic idiot.

Not wanting to take any chances, the faceless mech went back in the room and grabbed the sparkling. This time, it was rough and hasty as Arcee let out a tiny yelp. She looked up at Soundwave with wide eyes as if saying ' _be gentle with me!'_

* * *

In The Energon Supply Room

Arcee watched as he took a energon cube and walked back in his room. Soundwave took what looked like a spoon to humans and opened the cube and went to feed it to her.

* * *

Soundwave stopped. He looked at Arcee. _She could choke!_ Soundwave shivered at the thought or the sparkling choking, and then having to explain to Megatron about Arcee dying. He quickly grabbed what humans would call a bottle and mashed the energon and put it in the bottle.

Soundwave scooped up Arcee, trying to stuff the bottle in her mouth. Arcee turned her head and said, "No!"

Soundwave did enough bargaining today. He was done with it. So, he gave Arcee a pointed look and tried to pry her mouth open so that he could feed the femme, and then he could see if he could decode any hidden relics.

Finally, Arcee opened her mouth and Soundwave stuffed the bottle in her tiny mouth. Arcee put her hands on the bottle, glaring about Soundwave as if to show she was annoyed.

Arcee looked down. She just realized she drank the whole thing. For all she knew, it couldn't been poisoned, and she just had a load of it. She looked down as she looked back at Soundwave.

Soundwave realized that he needed to power down and he grabbed Arcee who curled up on his chassis where she could hear his sparkbeat. Plus, it was really warm, and soon enough she fell asleep.


End file.
